pantsonfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Pants on Fire
Pants on Fire is a 2014 Disney XD Original Movie, starring Bradley Steven Perry ("Mighty Med," "Good Luck Charlie"), Joshua J. Ballard ("Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days") and Tyrel Jackson Williams ("Lab Rats"). It was premiered on November 9, 2014. This funny teen comedy introduces a 15-year-old teenager, Jack Parker as all the lies he's ever told suddenly become real – including a possessive girlfriend, a roving duo of alien body-snatchers, and Mikey, the made-up friend that Jack claims to tutor. Now it's up to Jack and his buddy Ryan to figure out who or what is behind this crazy situation, all while chasing down a plush purple hippo who may hold the key to unlocking this mind-boggler. Starring are Bradley Steven Perry as Jack Parker, Joshua J. Ballard as Ryan, Tyrel Jackson Williams as Mikey, Brittney Wilson as Jack's sister Hannah, Taylor Russell as Jack's school crush and Nicholas Coombe as Jack's friend Eric. "Pants on Fire" is directed by Jon Rosenbaum ("Mighty Med," "Austin & Ally"), from a script written by Alex Cramer, and produced by Kim Arnott ("Radio Rebel," "The Haunting Hour"), who also serves as an Executive Producer. MarVista Entertainment’s CEO, Fernando Szew ("Fir Crazy," "Seattle Superstorm"), and EVP Production and Development, Robyn Snyder ("16 Wishes," "House of Versace"), also serve as Executive Producers. Disney XD is a basic cable channel and multi-platform brand showcasing a compelling mix of live-action and animated programming for kids and teenagers hyper-targeting boys and transporting them into worlds full of humor, unexpected fun and inspiring action-filled adventures. Disney XD-branded content spans television, online, mobile and VOD platforms. The programming includes series, movies and short-form, as well as sports-themed programming developed with ESPN. In the U.S., Disney XD is seen on a 24-hour, advertiser-supported network that reaches over 80 million households via its basic cable and satellite affiliates. There are 30 Disney XD channels available in 25 languages around the world. Two 4 The Money Media, a Vancouver, Canada-based independent production company, was founded by Kim Arnott in April 2010. Kim has served as the executive producer on movies of the week like "Seattle Superstorm," "Radio Rebel" and "Stonados." She expertly shepherded "R. L. Stine’s The Haunting Hour" into its fourth season for The Hub Network, winning the 2013 and 2014 Emmy for Outstanding Series. She serves as a co-executive producer on CTV's new half-hour comedy "Spun Out" and has also tried her hand at horror, producing "Grave Encounters 2" and "Visitors," the latest Vicious Brothers film. Kim recently partnered with Really Real Films to produce "If I Had Wings," a heartwarming indie feature six years in the making. Kim has vast experience in Canadian content productions, international co-productions and is an authority on both Canadian federal and provincial tax credits. Kim continues to collaborate with other producers, including Trish Dolman’s company, Screen Siren Pictures, where she worked on "Foreverland," "Daydream Nation" and "Hector and the Search for Happiness." Founded in 2003, Los Angeles-based MarVista Entertainment is a leading independent entertainment studio that produces, acquires and distributes premium film and television content worldwide. With a library showcasing nearly 2,000 hours of content, and with approximately 40 new movies per year added to the company’s distribution pipeline, MarVista has become one of the largest suppliers of movies to the worldwide marketplace. MarVista has an expansive distribution footprint spanning more than 125 global territories and has grown to become a pre-eminent supplier of programming to major cable networks in the U.S., including Disney Channel/Disney XD, Lifetime, Hallmark Channel, NBC Universal, Nickelodeon and MTV Networks, as well as key international broadcasters, cable networks and digital platforms. Plot Set in Massachusetts, a 15-year-old teenager named Jack Parker has everything going for him: popularity at school, an easy home life, and a high chance of winning an award that would lead him to be bat boy for the Boston Red Sox. There's just one thing; he earned them by being the biggest liar around, but little did he know that that was all going to change. One day while he was giving a speech, Mikey, one of his lies, appeared. Progressively, one by one, all his lies started to come to life: two angry lumberjacks and a possessive, jealous girlfriend from Arizona. He and his friend soon find out from a plush purple hippo from a children's restaurant/fun center that the only way to stop his lies from coming true is to tell the truth. He refuses to do it since the award ceremony was coming soon and he didn't want to lose. After that encounter, they soon faced the lumberjacks along with another one of his lies: two alien agents. They were able to escape with the help of the girlfriend, but only after he told her the truth. During this time and a few more lies later, he learns that his lies hurt those closest to him. After a conversation with a man practicing his baseball hits (later found out it was his baseball hero getting over a slump), he told everyone in the award ceremony the lies that he told and was disqualified. He and his friend soon saw all of his lies in the hall and ran into an empty room where they saw the hippo. After telling the hippo that he told the truth and none of the lies went away, the hippo revealed itself to be his sister who was fed up with his lies and wanted to teach him a lesson. She revealed that the lies were just actors and other people using special effects and that they rehearsed the plot for months. They soon reconciled. Then his parents came in angry and grounded him by making him clean the whole garage. In the end, he visits the girl that he has a crush on to apologize and promises he would never lie to again. They soon take off in a limo to Fenway Park, compliments of the baseball hero. Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Jack Parker *Joshua J. Ballard as Ryan *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Mikey *Brittney Wilson as Hannah Parker / Hippo *Taylor Russell as Jennifer *Nicholas Coombe as Eric *Rachelle Gillis as Lisa *Kevin O'Grady as Chip *John Stewart as Rock *Jill Teed as Diane Parker *Peter Graham-Gaudreau as Ed Parker *Manoj Sood as Principal Kar *Richard Ian Cox as Otis Gallery To view the image gallery, click 'here'. References http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr69881.html